northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 103: Happy Birthday! Anaira's Birthday Battle
Oracle 103: Happy Birthday! Anaira's Birthday Battle (お誕生日おめでとうございます！ アナイラの誕生日バトル Otanjōbi omedetō gozaimasu! Anaira no tanjōbi batoru) is the one hundred-third episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. This episode marks as the birthday episode of series' main protagonist, Anaira Hayashibara, as well as the birthday episode of series' creator, director and lead star, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux. Synopsis Anaira celebrated her birthday at the TransHead TV Media Center along with her family and friends, as well as her fellow Armored Fighters. Meanwhile, Mayor Akazawa came to Hirakawa City just to face Anaira in a battle as his birthday gift for her. Plot In Hoshikawa City General Hospital, Rie heard the nurses talking about the birthday celebration of Anaira tomorrow. As one of the nurses entered inside her cubicle, she asked her if tomorrow was Anaira's birthday, and the nurses confirmed it. She asked Rie why, and Rie said to her that she heard talking to other nurses on the hallway. Meanwhile in TransHead TV Media Center, Erika told to the Armored Fighters that they will have a birthday surprise for Anaira tomorrow, and they need to prepare immediately. Kohei, on the other hand, said to her mother that how can they prepare for the birthday surprise party if they were all busy doing their jobs as Armored Fighters. Fatima, on the other hand, told him to be practical for preparing a surprise for the celebrant, which Erika agreed. Chihiro, on the other hand, said that she and other TransHead TV news reporters were helping for the surprise party tomorrow. Irie, on the other hand, will call Akiko and Mashiro Mochizuki to invite for the birthday party, while the rest will be preparing for the setting, design, and food and drinks. As everyone willing to participate for the birthday party tomorrow, Erika told them to do their respectively as early as today. The next day in Hayashibara Mansion, Anaira woke up and she was surprised by the maids by greeting her a happy birthday while holding a birthday cake. Then she thanked them for the cake and greetings, and one of the maids asked her what was her birthday wish. Anaira wished that she want to have a good health, longer life and a happy family, and blew up the candle. Moments later, she received a message that there was a Chariot Fighter appeared in Yamada District, north of Hirakawa City. Because of this, she got up in her bed and hurriedly went to the bathroom to take a bath, as well as taking a brush and wear clothes immediately. In TransHead TV Media Center, while everyone was busy preparing for the birthday celebration which will be happen at the Deluxe Theater in the network building, Akiko and Mashiro came in. Then Mashiro said "Oh, my mama" in a questionnable manner, asking why they were invited in a birthday celebration of the TransHead TV News and Public Affairs Department head. Akiko said that she doesn't know why they were invited. Then Irie came and explained that they were invited because they were Anaira's friends. Also, she said to them that Anaira was also willing to help in their financial needs, as well as for the speech therapy for Mashiro. Meanwhile, Mayor Akazawa stood and called Anaira to challenge him in a battle. In Hayashibara Mansion, Anaira rushed to her car and headed outside the gate of the mansion to head on to Yamada District. In TransHead TV Media Center, Kazumi told to Ryoma and Iori to place the huge cake beside the celebrant's table. On the other hand, Kohei and Hiroshi placed the banner at the front of the table. Then Irie told to the technical team to check the LED monitor, lights and sounds before the event proper. Meanwhile, Fatima and Minori helped the chefs to cook foods for the party, while Erika was busy preparing drinks for the party. The remaining Armored Fighters, meanwhile, prepared the props and design for the birthday party. While they were busy preparing for Anaira's birthday party, Rie came in together with the police security group. There they welcomed by the Armored Fighters and Rie asked what they were doing. Irie said to her that they were preparing for the birthday celebration for Anaira tonight. Then she asked again if she's willing to help them to prepare, and Chisato said that it's okay for them so that they will be surprising Anaira tonight, and Rie thanked them. In Hirakawa City Hall, Hiroko asked Kyoko if she's going to attend Anaira's birthday party tonight, and she said that she must check first her schedule if she's busy or available. As she reached Yamada District, Anaira got off from her car and saw Mayor Akazawa calling her to challenge him in a battle. There she called him and asked him if he's determined to defeat her, and Mayor Akazawa said that he's determined to defeat her. Afterwards, they transformed themselves into Armored Fighter 01 Ultimate Upgrade Mode and Chariot Fighter Ray respectively. Then Mayor Akazawa summoned his Chariot Soldiers to start the battle. Anaira, on the other hand, faced first the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Meanwhile in Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen watched the battle between Anaira and Mayor Akazawa together with his Chariot Fighters. Mateo, on the other hand, said that it was just a lame battle, but Triskaide said to him that just wait and see for the next step. Back to the battle, Mayor Akazawa continuously summoned the Chariot Soldiers to give Anaira an extra challenge in their battle. Anaira, on the other hand, said to him that she will definitely defeat all Chariot Soldiers even if they were in hundreds or thousands of Chariot Soldiers she must face. On the other hand, Archos stood and he secretly ordered the Chariot Soldiers to wreak havoc in Hirakawa City immediately. While they were all still busy preparing for the surprise birthday party for Anaira, Irie received a message from Kyoko that she and Hiroko will also attend to the party. Then she replied her that it was a good news for themselves and also to Anaira because of this. Moments later, she received a message that a group of Chariot Soldiers appeared in Origata District, in western Hirakawa City. Because of this, she ordered her fellow Armored Fighters to head on to the location immediately. Meanwhile, Anaira continues to defeat all Chariot Soldiers simultaneously using her Armored Naginata to perform her secondary attack, the Meister Ultimate Dash. Mayor Akazawa, on the other hand, felt disappointed that his Chariot Soldiers were continuously decreasing in number, that's why he used his blank Chariot Key, which was turned into Magnum Ray Key, to upgrade his armor form into Chariot Fighter Ray Magnum Mode. Equipped with his new weapon, the Ray Magnum Blaster, Mayor Akazawa shot Anaira continuously. Anaira, on the other hand, avoided his attacks and continued defeating all Chariot Soldiers. As they reached Origata District, Irie and other Armored Fighters transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Afterwards, they used their respective finishers to defeat all the Chariot Soldiers. After the battle, Irie said that the entire Origata District was returned back to normal, and they left afterwards. After defeating all Chariot Soldiers, Anaira finally faced Mayor Akazawa in a battle. There he asked her if she's gonna defeat him since he has already an upgrade form. Anaira, on the other hand, said to him that she's gonna defeat him, whether he was in upgrade form or not, and attacked him using her Armored Naginata. Then Mayor Akazawa performed a counterattack against Anaira using his Ray Magnum Blaster. As he performs his finishing attack, the Ray Magnum Burst, Mayor Akazawa said to Anaira that he will definitely win in the battle. Anaira, on the other hand, said to him that she will never gonna let him win in the battle while she performs her finishing attack, the Meister Ultimate Charge. In the end, Mayor Akazawa was defeated as his finishing attack was overlapped by the Meister Ultimate Charge, causing him to de-transformed back into his civilian form. After the battle, Mayor Akazawa left immediately to head back to Chariot Empire Headquarters, leaving Anaira de-transformed back into her civilian form. At night, as Erika sent her daughter blindfolded to the Deluxe Theater at the TransHead TV Media Center, Anaira asked her mother what was happened, and Erika told her that she must head on first to see what's happened. And as they reached the Deluxe Theater and as Erika removed the blindfold from Anaira's eyes, Anaira was surprised by her fellow Armored Fighters, as well as her friends and relatives, and they greeted her a happy birthday. Then she thanked them for the birthday surprise she ever received. As Kohei brought a birthday cake with a candle, Anaira wished that someday the entire Hirakawa City will restore its peace, and also the evildoers will regret all their wrongdoings they did. Afterwards, she blew off the candle and thanked to her fellow Armored Fighters, her friends, relatives, and even her co-workers at TransHead TV for being with her through the years. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Rigor Hayashibara (林原 死後 Hayashibara Rigoru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki (望月 真城 Mochidzuki Mashiro): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki (望月 アキコ Mochidzuki Akiko): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 15 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key and Armored Fighter Platinum Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 34 Armor Keys' Theme Song Ending theme *「Life Is A Revolution」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 83, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 08, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 38, and Never Surrender episode 67. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes